Rightfully Sinned
by Averyyyyy
Summary: Sierra Laurels is a young lady who's been raised living by the standards and expectations that people; mostly her parents have set for her until one day a certain teacher teaches her to step outside her boundaries and do what she wants to do for herself. Will she listen or fall consumed to what she's been raised knowing to do...? ONE SHOT! M STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE.


Rightful Sinner

Sierra was always a well behaved young lady. She was at the top of her class, and with being 17 she already had a well-paying job to where if she wanted too could support herself. But since her parents were what you could call "traditional" they believed in supporting your children until they're 18. That's when their work is done. Now although Sierra loved her parents their strict and traditional ways is what she felt as though held her back from truly being able to be who she wants to be.

Sierra was in her last period class working on an assignment she had missed from being out earlier in the week. Needless to say she wasn't too thrilled about having to stay after school with the one teacher she completed loathed.

Mr. Rollins.

Sierra wasn't the type of girl to hate anybody but when it came to her Trigonometry teacher; Mr. Rollins she absolutely couldn't stand him. His arrogant ways and smart ass remarks he would make towards her just irked her nerves to no end but with him being her teacher she had to respect him to a degree. But outside of this class to hell with him.

"Alright class, the homework for tonight is written on the board. If you have any questions, feel free to email me or come to me after class. Any comments? Concerns? No? Alright then, so if that's the case I'll be expecting all of you to have it done with 100% accuracy tomorrow." Seth said with a smirk upon his face causing Sierra's mouth to curl into a scowl as while rolling her hazel doe eyes. Seth took notice to it and decided to poke some fun at her. "I'm sorry miss laurel is there an issue?" he asked smugly as students turned around to look at her while her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"No…Mr. Rollins. I was just confused about something that's all." She said as she looked at him with nothing but hatred as he reverted his attention back to the class. "What a fucking dick" she mumbled to herself as the bell rung signaling that school was over. She breathed a sigh of relief until she looked down and realized that her assignment wasn't finished yet meaning she had to stay after with the one person she couldn't stand the sight of.

Sierra walked up to his desk holding the undone papers hoping that he would let her go with a warning so she could be on her way but as she set the papers down on his desk to no avail he shook his head and let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her back. Despite her hatred for the man she couldn't deny the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous; from his long dark hair to his chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips and his build…Well don't even get her started. He was definitely a sight to look at.

Shaking her head slightly of the thoughts she was having she looked at him with pleading eyes; "Mr. Rollins, please just let me go home. Just give me until tomorrow morning to complete it. Hell, until midnight and I'll have it done."

"Well Sierra although I understand and trust that if I was to give you more time-" he said as he got up from the desk and walked in front of her, leaning on the desk.

"That wouldn't be fair seeing as how everyone else got it done in one day during one period. What makes you think you're so special to where you can get time extensions? What? You think because you're miss _I'm so perfect, I have all A's_ you can get special treatment?" He sauntered closer to her causing her to back into his desk startling her as she looked up to meet his eyes boring into hers causing her stomach to do backflips.

However, she found her composure to get it together. "You're an asshole and I hope you know in case you haven't gotten the memo yet. I don't fucking like you. She said as she began to walk back to her seat until she felt him grab her hair and yank her back to his desk only this time he lifted her up and held her right on top of it. His eyes filled with fury. She didn't want to show fear but inside of her was a feeling of excitement of what he just might do to her.

"Sierra…Do you know who the fuck you're talking to? He asked as he wrapped his hand around her neck applying pressure while taking in the scent of her honey-auburn hair. God she she smelt so good. "Answer me.." he whispered, his lips moving to her ear as he took it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"I..I'm sorry. I really have to be going. You wouldn't want to jeopardize your career over this" She said innocently as she got an idea. "You know Mr. Rollins… Mind if I call you Seth?" She said as she got up while having a hold of his tie she spun him around so he was leaning on the desk. "I don't know if you know this or not but I'm not as innocent and perfect as I come off. There's actually a lot I'm capable of…" He could feel his dick begin to strain against his slacks as she began rubbing up and down his legs.

"Sierra. You don't know what you're getting yourself into so I'm going to give you a warning now. Stop before you make me do something you're going to regret later." He said in a ghostly whisper while looking at her lust filled eyes.

"Fuck you and your warnings. I can handle a whole lot more than you think" She said as she gave him the same smirk he always gave her. "That's it" And with that he crashed his lips against hers as she moaned tasting the blood he drew from biting her lip but she didn't care as she felt her pussy getting wetter by the second from his roughness. She turned off all worries and her parents voices in her head calling her a sinner and a whore. Right now this is what she wanted and for the first time in her life she was going to do what she wanted to do.

"Get on the desk and spread your legs." Seth told her as he walked over to lock the door. "You wanna act like a big girl? Huh?...well you're gonna get treated like one." He ripped off pants and knelt down face to face with her mound as he took in her aroma. Not being able to wait anymore he ripped her panties to the side and buried his tongue in her pussy causing her to fall back and arch her back on the desk.

"Oh my fucki- Oh! Mr. Rollins! Fuck." Sierra screamed as she looked down at Seth eating her pussy out like it was the only thing he was put on earth to do. Seth looked up and met her eyes as he groaned sending vibrations to her clit as he sucked on it with pure force causing Sierra's juices to start flowing all on his tongue as he gratefully took them in. "I'm fucking cumming..Oh Seth. Yes!" she felt oxygen become foreign to her as he shoved his long thick tongue back in her pussy, lapping up all her juices. Seeing how she was squirming and moaning before him he made it worse by beginning to finger fuck her which sent her through some serious fireworks.

"Seth! Shit…Fuck yes…right there sir..Oh god I'm gonna cum again." She moaned, throwing her head back as she grabbed on to his hair. "You're gonna cum again? Do it. Beg me to make you cum" he taunted as he added a 3rd finger making her body writhe. "Please Seth! Mr. Rollins make me fucking cum!" she screamed as she felt another orgasm wash over her causing her body to fall limp against the desk.

Seth once again licked her clean of her her juices and stood up while pulling her up to his body to kiss her. She slightly moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

"Mr. Rollins.." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can I touch you? I'm willing…" Sierra asked as she unzipped her hoodie revealing her heavy set breasts that were fitted in her red and black lace bra. She took his hand to them and smiled as he groaned feeling the softness of her skin.

"As much as I want to take you right fucking here on this desk for that smart ass mouth you have I have a better idea in the works." He smiled as he rezipped her hoodie and kissed her once again. "But you're gonna have to do something for me if you wanna find out what that plan is." He smirked at her as she looked at him puzzled.

"Well what is it?" annoyance already seeping back into her voice with that smug bullshit he does.

"Apologize." That's all he said kindly as he sat on the desk and folded his arms.

"You want an apology? For what?" she asked confused of his motives.

"For what you said about not liking me and if I do recall "fuck you" Seth said.

"Oh my g- fine. I'm sorry for saying fuck you, but in my defense I really didn't like you" Sierra said as she looked at him with soft eyes as he chuckled and grabbed her hand to pull her between his legs. "Well how bout' now? Do you like me now?" he smiled at her. She really was a beautiful girl.

"Yeah. I guess you're alright." She said smugly as she shrugged her shoulders making him bark with laughter.

"You know? I'll take that over a _fuck you_ anyday." They both laughed as they shared another kiss, letting silence take over momentarily although all Sierra could think about was; _damn who would've thought sinning would feel this right?._

* * *

 _ **Feels so good to be back after a long hiatus. I'll be updating regularly now but not sure if I should make this into a story. If you think so please review and let me know!**_


End file.
